So long Fusionfall
by Zerowing21
Summary: With ending of the game, so must the world that lives in the game, but how will it happen?


I felt I would write one of these after seeing Anime do hers. I'm not as good as she is with pulling the heart strings, but I hope this stirs some feels in you all.

* * *

Was this how it was supposed to end? With their world being slowly consumed by some white mist that disintegrated whatever it touched into a million pieces. They had just worked so hard to beat Fuse with people they came to know as players and it was ending as if Fuse had won. Huddled in a corner, Bubbles whimpers in the near silence of the lab, hugging Octi to her chest. She had chosen to remain here instead of joining her sisters and father in the Cul-De-Sac.

The minutes race by as the girl cries her heart out, "I don't want to be deleted Octi! This isn't fair."

The toy of course remains silent, but a chirp from her belt alerts the blonde to a message and she reaches for her come to answer.

"Blossy? How…how bad has it gotten?"

"Bad Bubbles, Courage didn't make it out in time. He's…gone." Blossom eyes were red, but fresh tears flow from her eyes.

She feels powerless to stop their death, as well as the fact that she could do nothing about it. "Blossy, I…I'll come to the Cul-De-Sac. I don't want to be alone at the end!"

Blossom nods from her end, wiping tears from her eyes, "We'll be waiting for you." The message ends and Bubbles slowly stands up, glides up the stairs.

* * *

The pure whiteness of the outside world made a shiver run down Bubbles' spine as she took to the hair, heading for the Cul-de-sac. Bubbles looks off into the distance, horrified to see that the Sector V tree house was gone and lying in the road some feet away from the sign leading into the area, is a half disintegrated S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with markings signifying it belongs to Numbuh 2.

Beating back tears, Bubbles pushes herself to look away from the object, knowing that yet another of her friends had just died.

_Why did this happen? Why did we deserve this? _Bubbles demands to herself flying right into the center of the Cul-De-Sac.

Only a handful of people seemed to be here and the blonde runs up to her sister, finally allowing herself to cry at the loose of her friend, "Hoagie's dead! I saw his S.C.A.M.P.E.R. being disintegrated!"

Blossom being the motherly person that she is wraps her arms gently around her sister, hugging her tight. There was nothing she could say to comfort her sister; this was the end of all things after all. Whatever this mist was, it was as if something outside in the player's world is the cause. The ground begins to shake and the boxes that outlined the fortress walls start to fall to the ground with dull thuds, while others dissolve into nothingness.

In the sky of white above, faces of thousands of players appear; their eyes filled with tears as they watch the beloved world they came to know and love slowly disappear before them. Bubbles gazes up at them in astonishment, dropping Octi to the ground wondering if they had all been players at one point.

"I didn't realize there were so many players," She whispers, but soon screams of terror and pain pull the girl from her sky gazing. The white mist had finally drifted past the boxes and was attacking Blossom.

"BLOSSY!" She screams and she runs over to her sister to save her, "Bubbles, stay…" Blossom's words are cut short as the mist dissolves her into nothingness.

The girl drops to her knees in despair, hugging her arms close to her body, crying softly knowing her time was coming. Around the Cul-De-Sac her remaining friends barely scream before they are snuffed out from existence, until only she remains. The mist creeps along the ground, quickly dissolving Octi as if it was nothing more than lint.

No longer caring if she survived, the blue puff drops her arms to her side and stands up, her eyes vacant of any hope.

"I'll see you soon Blossy." She whispers and walks into the fog, slowly dissolving into nothingness. A lone hair band falls to the ground; it too slowly disappears as everything turns black.

* * *

The players watch as the world they played on for so long vanishes; many of whom hug each other for support. Was this how the game they loved so much was going to die? It was going to go out with a soft whimper. These characters were real to them and to watch them go in such a manner hurt terribly. One by one, each player turns off the thanks for playing screen, leaving the world they loved in utter blackness.

* * *

Well everyone, until the next chapter of Unwilling, I hope you all stay well.


End file.
